Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Broken World
by Darth Brain
Summary: AU to Gundam 00. New mecha and characters with a slightly different storyline.
1. Introduction

**Gundam OO: The Broken World**

**Introduction**

This is my personal rewrite of Gundam 00, with Characters and Mecha from external sources, that I will not name just yet (look for my up-coming technical files).

The characters will, for the most part, remain the same as they are in the main series, as well as a few from other writers/sources. However, the main change is that their will be a new AEU Ace, who can actually back up his words with actions. I will also be reworking some character roles, with a few more prominent than they were IN S1 and S2, and vice versa.

Also, the Variations of the Gundams will be making full-scale combat appearances, such as Avalanche Exia during fights with Sergei Smirnov and Graham Acre, especially in Ceylon. The Kyrios Gust will be used for Allelujah's solo missions, and during certain space fights, over the Tail Booster. The Virtue Physical is also planned for the fight in the Taklamakan Desert, and the Nadleeh Akwos will make an appearance after the Virtue armour becomes compromised. Also, the Nadleeh will feature a few more weapons than it did in S1, and will be used more frequently. I also plan to have 40 GN Tau Drives Present in S1 (not counting Alvatore/Alvaaron). 30 of these are in GN-X units, and 3 in the Thrones (watch out for Eins Turbulenz), so I may hold votes for the other five used (one will be in an Advanced GN-X, the other in the 're-made' Throne Varanus). Also, the Rasiel will be a 3rd Generation unit stationed aboard Ptolemy, so I may hold a vote for a new Meister (Grave died during the events of 00P in this story).

There will also be a total of 10 original GN Drives, meaning that I may hold a vote for the other four (the six is made up of O, Exia, Dynames, Kyrios, Nadleeh/Virtue, and Rasiel), unless I get permission to use those of other sources. Also, Ali Al-Saachez will not steal the Zwei, or kill the Trinities, so I may hold a vote for his Gundam unit. Out of the new Gundams, I'm going for one 1st Generation, meaning that in S2 there will be 2 4th Generation units, not just 00.

Note: Any additional Tau Drives, (such as that in the Turbulenz for Throne Eins) were provided by Alejandro Corner from his production facility, and are not included in the original count of 40. In addition, one of the new units is made from the Throne Varanus, so I'll hold a vote for that unit. Also, I probably won't kill off Neil Dylandy as Lockon Stratos, and I may make Lyle a full-fledged member of the Katharon in S2, with a brand-new unit. This means that Anew Returner will not be 'activated' as an Innovator, and I'll probably just kill Revive Revival off and not have him captured, and add in (maybe) four new Innovators of my own creation. (A/N: Anew will still have her romance will Lyle, but it won't end as badly as it did in S2)

There will also be some major character deaths in the story, at different points than they were in the actual series. Also, certain story arcs (especially La Eden) will be cut, and I will proceed as if they never happened (because the La Eden made no sense).

I have several new designs planned for both S1 and S2, including new mobile suits for the Union's OverFlag squad, and a new AEU Ace pilot unit. Celestail Being also gets new units, not all of them are 'modern' (watch out for GNY-005 and GNY-000).

Before I sign off, I'd like to thank Mecha Profiles for all their data on the Gundam 00 units, that helped make this story what it is.


	2. Prologue

**Gundam OO: The Broken World**

**Prologue**

The 24th Century of the Anno Domini calender. The world has effectively been split into three power blocs, trapping the world in a sense of false peace. The advent of the Solar Energy System, a combination of photo-voltaic technology and the orbital elevator systems, has laid to rest many of the old conflicts. And started so many more. The three power blocs each control one primary elevator. The Union of Solar Energy and Free nations, composed of the nations of North America, South America, and Japan, completed its elevator first. The Human Resource League, made up of much of Asia and the former Soviet nations, control, the second elevator. The Advanced European Union, an enhancement of the old European Union, is still developing it's own Elevator, although it has completed the Solar Energy system.

In this world occupied by three great powers, battles still rage on Earth, and even in space among the orbital stations. Lesser nations and terrorist organizations strike at each other and at the three main players on this global stage, spreading death and destruction, misery and hatred.

* * *

Krugis Republic, 2301 A.D.

The sandy plains were eclipsed by a dusk sun, and several Anfs moved through a small town, firing on civilians. They fired back with whatever weapons they had. Some were only children, brainwashed into becoming soldiers.

A voice called out: "This battle is a Holy War, in the name of God. We shall strike down the infidels that disrespect our traditions, and lay waste to the land of God. We must not submit to the infidels."

An Anf was hit with a rocket in its cockpit, destroying it. A young boy ran from the cover, firing at the worn mobile suits. An explosion sent him sprawling, and the voice called again.

"By dying in battle, we shall be led into the presence of God!"

The boy took cover again, hoping for the fighting to end. Hoping for a way out of this cursed war.

"_In this world, there is no God_," a voice spoke from the clouds.

An Anf was hit with a rocket, blowing off its left arm. It turned to the source, and readied its machine gun, prepared to kill the insurgents.

The boy ran again as a hail of bullets tore through the walls around him.

The voice repeated itself as the boy attempted to find cover from the mobile suits that were laying waste to the town, but kept running into more of the outdated machines.

One Anf saw him, and fired, forcing him to duck under a ruined building. His eyes widened in fear as the suit approached, ready to kill him.

Suddenly, a beam pierced the Anf, destroying it. The boy looked up in disbelief, searching for the source.

More beams rained down on the town, destroying the Anfs before they had a chance to move. The boy looked up at the sky, and was shocked by what he saw.

There were two mobile suits floating there. One was white and grey coloured, and seemed to have a glowing set of green butterfly wings, projected from a cone on its back.

The other was white and gold coloured, with more streamlined armour. It had a glowing set of green wings that resembled a dove's, projected from the same sort of cone.

The suits seemed to look at the boy in satisfaction for a moment, before taking off into the sky.

* * *

Lagrange Point 3, 2302 A.D.

The Gundam Plutone stood, its Drive opened, ready to receive its Teth components.

"Ruido, Marlene, you do have a child to think of," a young woman called to a pair of pilots.

"We know, Chall. But we have to fight for Celestial Being," Ruido replied, hugging Marlene.

"_Incoming: GNY-000 Infinite Gundam and GN-000 O Gundam cleared for docking_," sounded over the speakers.

"That's probably Ridire and Ribbons," Chall said.

"_Alert. Containment failure in Plutone's Drive. Clear the hanger_!"

O and Infinite shot forward to stop the Drive, but it was too late. The Teth components exploded, GN Particles scattering everywhere.

When they cleared, Chall had visible wounds on her face, and her hair had paled. In place of Ruido and Marlene, there was a jacket and a bracelet.

Chall came to, realising that it had probably been the last battle with AEU Hellions that caused it. Plutone had taken a shot to its Drive, and had resulted in this.

"NO!" Chall screamed in pain.

* * *

Lagrange Point 3, 2302 A.D.

Infinite Gundam, Gundam Artemie and Sefer Rasiel faced off with 1 Gundam and GN Cannon.

They were losing ground fast. Artemie was losing bit by bit of itself, and Sefer Rasiel could not breach the beams. Infinite clashed against 1, hoping to overpower it.

"Beside Pain. Ribbons Almark." Grave said. He fired at the two mobile suits, but 1 broke away from Infinite, and ran Rasiel through with its beam saber.

"Grave!" 874 cried out, firing her bits at the suits. The Sefer launched at GN Cannon, firing its weapons.

"So, Grave and Hixar will fight me? Ridiculous." Ribbons said, firing his Cannons, and annihilating the Sefer.

Infinite swept round, and sliced into 1 Gundam. Beside ejected, as did Ribbons. 874's bit tore through the GN Cannon, disabling it. Just as Infinite had a shot at the traitors, a black mobile suit rushed past, and collected them, leaving a trail of red particles.

"Let's go," Infinite's pilot said, collecting GN Cannon and 1 Gundam. 874 carried Rasiel and the remains of the Sefer back to base, after meeting up with Astraea and Sadalsuud.

Reflecting on the plan, the Meister's knew that it was imperfect. Tieria knew little about VEDA's upper levels, and lacked knowledge of the inner truths of the GN Drive, or Nadleeh. And, four Meister's were now lost. Ribbons was a traitor, and that put everyone on edge.

One Meister, named Ridire Gaelis, looked out at space, and breathed, "Rebirth begins through Destruction…"

* * *

**So there's the Prologue. It intoduces some plot elements, as well as some mecha I spoke about before. **

**Also, I'm asking for anyone who reads this to send me ideas for some MP models, as well as Gundams for Season 2, or the side stories that I intend to write based on 00P, 00F, 00I and 00N.**

**As always, please leave a review!**

**Until next time, Slán!**


End file.
